five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style
__TOC__ Basic Requirements #Before you even begin writing your page, please make sure your title is written correctly. You have a choice between capitalizing every word of your title, Holly The Fox, ''or having nouns capitalized while pronouns remain capitalized, ''Holly the Fox. Now that you have confirmed capitalization is correct, next is punctuation. The Day of All The Blood.. This would be incorrect. A title is not a statement. #You have successfully written a title. Now that is an accomplishment, right? Now, it is time for the actual writing of the page. Your page should contain enough information to the point where the reader can have a vivid visualization. We do not want a vague character/story, now do we? Tell me; which sounds better: He is a cat and is red. or He is a red feline animatronic with a smooth texture and multiple cracks exposing the charred human remains inside of his porcelain suit." #Congratulations. Now that you have written a detailed page, it's time for our next step. Please, proof-read your page and confirm spelling, punctuation, capitalization is correct. When you are typing your page, there is usually a built in spell-checker, which can be of great help. There is also Microsoft Word and online grammar checkers. If all else fails, friends can proof-read your work, and help look for mistakes. Usually, a page that is terribly unedited is given a twenty-four hour period to be fixed, but if your page is a single, giant, block of text, it is deleted instantly. #Please do not take the above rule the wrong way, however. We are not telling you that your page must be perfect, or else it will be instantly deleted. Multiple users on this Wiki are nice enough and fix minor errors. If you have a terribly unedited article, as said earlier, have a friend proof-read your work, or perhaps put it in on a blog, where there is no chance of it being deleted. #If Your Page Is Written Like This, it will be instantly deleted. There is no need for this. Mini-Writing Guide #If you are making an "original character", then never write, ''"X is a fan fictional character in the Five Nights at Freddys Franchise." ''What do you think the reader came to the website for? Canon? #If you decide to go with the most recent "trend" on this Wiki of "video-game creepypastas", would you like to know the best advice you can get? Make it original. Meaning, ''hyper-realism, garage sales, sharpie marker on a video game cartiridge reading "Do Not Play This Game", passing of incredibly grotesque things as glitches, a plushie of the villan in the haunted game appearing on your matress, ''should not be included in your story. Well, unless you can somehow find a way too, but the chances of this happening are one in a million. #Writing a story? It is best not to use caps-lock to emphazise something. Use italics, bold, or the best solution, an exclamation mark. As said earlier, you can try to incorporate this into your story, but there is a one in a million chance this will happen. Category:Policy